You like who now?
by Because-You-Live
Summary: A little oneshot between Kenny and Butters. Based on the Marjorine episode. this story is boyxboy if you don't like it you don't have to read it, but don't hate, okay? ;


Here's an oneshot of Kenny and Butters, or Bunny. Anyway, it's based during the episode of South Park called Marjorine, when they got Butters to dress up as a girl. It's in Butters' POV so it's basically his story. If you're wondering, they're all 8 years old like in the show, and I made it T-rated because of what happens, but I won't spoil it too much. I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS; ALL I DID WAS WRITE WHAT CAME TO MIND! Sooooo enjoy! ;)

* * *

"You like _who_ now?"

We were in the basement of Heidi Turner's home playing girl games. Well I'm not sure what they were so I was confused. After all the yelling and whatnot, the girls gave me a make-over to cheer me up. It did. Dressing up like this is really embarrassing. Because you know, I'm actually a boy. Though, these ladies's did make me feel a whole lot better to be around than the fella's ever could.

"Hey Marjorine come over here. We're about to play Truth or Dare" Red called over to me. I've never played this "Truth or Dare" game before. I'm sure it was harmless enough. A lot more than that future telling device Eric was telling us about that was dangerous. It's the whole reason why I'm even dressed up like this in the first place!

I walked over to the group of girls, about to play "Truth or Dare".

"Okay Wendy, Truth or Dare?" Bebe Stevens asked her best friend, Wendy Testaburger. "I pick Truth" Wendy told Bebe. I was still clueless as to what this game was. I get that way sometimes.

Bebe giggled. "Do you regret ever breaking up with Stan?" she told her. All the girls made "Ooooo" sounds. I'm guessing it was really interesting.

"Well of course I do, especially for what he did outside my window, but I think I'm a better fit for Token now" Wendy told her truth. All the girls giggled. Girls are so weird. I don't get them, but they sure are fun!

"Alright, what about you Marjorine, Truth or Dare?" Wendy asked me this time. Oh no, it was my turn. I was in the spotlight. I didn't want to be! Well, I didn't wanna be dared anything girly to do, so I chose truth. Sure it was boring, but it was just incase.

"Okay, who do you like in our class so far?" she had asked me.

I didn't know how to answer that? I didn't know what she meant by? So I asked. The girls thought I was kidding around. If they were asked by Wendy question, they'd know it on the spot what she was talking about.

"Oh, you know Marjorine. Boy-wise, what _boy_ do you like in our class?" Heidi asked the question, summing it down for me.

Oh boy, this isn't good. How was I supposed to answer _that_ when I myself was a boy? Well, I should have lied and just said no one since I had to act like I was still knew and didn't know any of the boys that well, but I didn't. I told the truth like I was supposed to. Though, it wasn't like I was gonna get into trouble and get grounded, still it's important and the right thing to do to tell the truth.

"Umm…..I, uh…The boy I like is uh….." I started to tell them, but trailed off somewhere with my words. How was I supposed to tell them? How would they react?

They were staring at me, all of them. They wanted to know really, really bad. I needed to end this fast. Please don't judge me girls. "T-The boy that I like…is….Kenny!" I told them so fast. I was scared, so I closed my eyes in fear. I opened one of my eyelids to peek at their faces. They looked slightly surprised, not enough to judge I guess.

"Really, You like Kenny? Kenny McCormick?" Bebe asked. I nodded my head slowly. "Aww that's cute!" Red shouted out. "Yea, it is! Good for you Marjorine!" Wendy told me. Okay, now I was confused. I thought that they would tell me that he was a horrible boy to be with. Well, just because of the way he was.

"R-really…?" I asked all of them. They nodded their heads rapidly. "Yea, I mean Kenny _is_ hot and all and I think you guys would look cute together. Maybe we should hook you two up, am I right?" Heidi said. All of them agreed. I gave a smile and blushed at how great this was. Though, I wasn't sure how long I was going to be Marjorine to be with Kenny. Now wait a minute, did I just agree with them myself?

I had forgotten that the fella's were outside keeping watch to see if I was doing what Eric said. I was sure they heard us with all the excited screaming.

"Dude…" Stan said. The other guys were the same way, except for Cartman. He was laughing his ass off. "Hahaha, I-I knew it! Butters was a fag, I love it, Hahaha!" Cartman said out loud.

"Wow, I never thought it'd be true, but it is. My God" Kyle said, in shock like all the others. They nodded their heads. Cartman was still laughing, too happy that he _was_ right all along.

"Kenny dude, you okay about this, I mean, Butters just said…" Clyde asked Kenny. Kenny nodded his head. They didn't notice that Kenny was actually blushing under his parka. Good thing he was wearing it.

By that time Cartman was out of laughs, the boys weren't as shocked anymore, and the girls and Butters were dancing around listening to Justin Timberlake.

Eric had called me on Heidi's home phone and was telling me how I needed to hurry up and get on with the plan before it was too late. By the time I came back into the basement, the girls were crowded around each other again and happily I saw that the "future telling" device Eric wanted me to get was right their in Heidi's hands. I walked over to them after one of them did a telling.

"Hey Marjorine, want a turn? You can go ahead and ask if you want" Heidi had asked me. "Umm c-could I hold it?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "Well sure, here, you can do my future" she told me, handing the "future telling" device to me. I wasn't sure how to hold it so I had asked for help. Heidi explained how to play it and it was in my hands. I had done it! I had finally gotten what I actually came here for.

We all were startled by a sudden yell from the living room. It was Heidi's dad. Apparently, the fella's were found out, and that meant me too! The girls were questioning how and why the boys were here, then I suddenly got worried and nervous and just yelled out to stay back. I then ran outside the front door and gave the device to Stan and the guys. They ran with Eric saying to the girls watching us, "Ha, we have the device now!"

I threw my wig on the ground and went back home to tell my parents how I'm really alive and not dead like before. Unfortunately, my parents got confused just as much as me when they thought I was the living dead. Though the next day, they finally realized that I was alive and not a brain-eating monster. I was grounded, again.

The next day in school everybody didn't even notice that I was dead after all. The girls ignored me again and the fella's did too for some reason. I didn't get it, why were they ignoring me. I mean, they do that sometimes, but not like this. They wouldn't even tell me. Aww hamburgers…I was sad.

After school I waked home by myself, alone. I would usually hang out with the guys but not today. They were still acting weird around me. All of a sudden, I felt someone walk in front of me to stop me path. I looked up from the ground and saw that it was Kenny. Oh no….

He looked as if he wanted me to go somewhere with him. Kenny muffled words through his parka. It was kind of hard to make out the words but I could understand the best I could. We didn't walk to his house or mine. He guided me to the back of the school. I thought he would hang out with Stan, Kyle, and Eric, but not now I'm guessing.

We went towards the dumpster. Probably so that no one we knew could see us.

When he thought the coast was clear, Kenny pushed my shoulder and I ended up hard against the wall. It hurt really badly. I was a fragile thing, I was.

I was completely scared out of my mind. Aww man, was Kenny gonna beat me up? Aww hamburgers!

Kenny loosened the hood to his parka, and then reached the top of it and brought it down behind his head. I haven't seen Kenny's face in a while. It was true…I _was_ attracted to Kenny. Well, I wasn't lying before, but the _real_ truth was out.

Kenny was looking at me closely, like he was studying my reactions. I was blushing like crazy. What if he _knew_? Kenny gave me a smirk in amusement.

"Soooooooooo…..I heard you _liked_ me, Butters" Kenny told me. I could hear him clearly now. I liked his voice a lot. It was kind of soothing to hear. My throat felt dry. I gulped. I didn't know what to say, so I nodded slowly. I knew what was coming next just looking into Kenny's eyes. He was gonna beat me up so hard.

I caught sight of Kenny hand sort of moving back into a fist and felt his other hand that was holding my shoulder tighten it's grip a bit. I closed my eyes as tight as I could so Kenny could get on with the "beating me up" situation.

What came next didn't come to my mind at all. For what I felt wasn't Kenny's fist on my face, but something soft and warm on top of my lips. I was confused. My eyes shot wide open and witnessed Kenny, yes _the_ Kenny McCormick kissing me. _Me!_ Why me of all people?

I blinked a few times as my mouth gasped and opened slightly. Then, I felt something wet swipe across my lips and go into my mouth.

I kept the mad blush on my face and felt it go even redder if that was possible. I slowly closed my eyes again, melting at the feeling of Kenny's tongue in my mouth, rolling around and dancing with my own. Losing control of my voice, I heard my own self make a moaning sound. It felt good being kissed like this, and by the person I liked.

Kenny's hand that I thought was going to be the fist hitting my face turned out to be holding the back of my neck to deepen the kiss. His other hand that gripped my shoulder made it down around my waist to keep me from falling down, since my knees were growing weak. This was indeed the _best_ thing that's ever happened to me.

I was running out of breath and that was when Kenny broke our contact. There was a thin string of our saliva still connecting us, it was kind of embarrassing. Kenny licked his lips and smiled at me again. I was still so very, very confused.

"W….W-why…." I weakly asked Kenny, still dizzy after that kiss and all. "Just to show that I felt the same way is all…" He confessed to me. My blush never changed. Kenny always made me red in the face, but not in the mad way.

Before I could reply to him, he spoke once again. "The guys and I had over heard you and the girls about it last night. I was shocked at first, but then came to reason that I liked you too", Kenny told me. My eyes shot like balloons being pumped up too much. "T-they know?" I asked Kenny in worry. Kenny nodded his head.

"Yea, they do….But don't worry, if they make any fun about it I'll take them out, okay? Well, anyway, I've gotta get goin' so I can meet up with the guys" he told me and let go of me. Kenny was about to put his hood back on before speaking again.

"Oh, and if it's okay with you could we keep this whole thing a secret. I just don't want the guys to make a scene about it, okay?" he asked me. I nodded since I wanted it the same way. After that he smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Good…Oh and don't worry….I'll want to do this again, that's for sure. See ya later Butters" Kenny told me and walked off putting his hood back on and tightened the strings so it was covering most his face. I watched as he left. I slid down the wall that I was up against and slowly made it down to the ground.

I took a few minutes to think straight. That was the greatest thing _ever_!

"Oh no, I forgot! I'm supposed to be grounded!" I yelled out and got up from the ground, then ran home so my grounding wouldn't become any worse than it already was. I guess my life was going to be okay from now on. I'm so happy to be alive!

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Oh and if some of you viewers are the ones reading my first story, don't worry I'm just on a little cliffhanger right now on it but I'll get back to the story when I've come up with an idea of how to put it. I just had this on my mind at the moment so I just decided to write it for you guys. Later ;)

Review if you want to ~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
